


Together

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: They desperately need to get home quickly!





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Notes: Another answer to Sideburns challenge! I managed exactly 100 words again.  
Another Gen fic but I can so easily see it as J/D slash! Not betaed.  


* * *

Daniel lay flat on his back, his blood slowly soaking the ground beneath. Sam's fingers flew over the DHD desperately seeking safety, all the time telling herself to hurry, Daniel needed help. 

Teal'c stood by on guard, his weapon at the ready sweeping the area, eyes cold and hard.

Jack knelt by his friend, whispering only for Daniel's ears. The colonel gently caressed his friend's face but couldn't stop his hand shaking, fearful that Daniel would never hear his words.

Then, whispered brokenly, "Ja...ck?"

"Here, Danny," Jack sighed with relief. The gate flared into life behind him. "Taking you home."


End file.
